PJ's
by Amber Treelights
Summary: Just a little bit of a story I'll post one day. If I don't post this scene now, I'll probably never get around to it. Noodle is 21 years old now. What's gonna happen when she winds up with Murdoc because of a nightmare she had? Will be console her?


Hey, everyone! This is just a little preview of my fic yet to come! Hope everyone likes it! If you haven't read 'Love and Stuff' then you don't know who Heather is. To find out, go read it! lol.

P.J.'s--a Murdoc and Noodle scene!

Enjoy!

* * *

Noodle walked through the dark halls of Kong Studios silently. She would've stayed in bed, but she couldn't fall asleep. So, she decided that she would go out to the car park and visit Murdoc. Maybe she could even stay and talk with him in his Winnebago for a while. She knew he wouldn't mind at all. Murdoc loved her company and was always happy to see her when she came.

The door leading to the car park came into Noodle's view shortly. She quietly opened it and looked in the street of the car park to see the creepy lights and scary sounds. She stepped out the door and slowly shut it behind her, hoping her brother's delicate ears hadn't heard it. She wasn't worried about Heather hearing anything. Heather slept like a rock. Noodle smiled thinking of how unwakable her sister-in-law was. And Mortimer slept pretty soundly too. Noodle silently came up to the Winnebago and knocked on the door as quietly as possible. No answer. She knocked again. Still no answer. After knocking one last time, she decided that he wasn't there. She didn't want to just sit and wait. The sounds of the car park were beginning to frighten her. Even if she was twenty-one now, her child-like personality still lingered in her heart. She left the Winnebago and went to find Murdoc.

As Noodle searched around the car park, she saw no signs of Murdoc. The more she searched, the more the sounds grew scarier, and the more her heart pounded with fear. Her dark Asian eyes shifted around the car park at every flash of an unknown source of light. Finally, without thought, she began to run through the car park, trying her hardest to avoid all the frightening things. As she ran, she didn't even notice a tall dark figure right around the corner. She turned the corner and ran right into the figure, screaming a frightened yelp of terror.

"Noodle, is 'at you?"

Noodle paused. She knew that voice.

"Murdoc…?" she inquired.

Although she couldn't see very well through the darkness, she felt the presence of Murdoc's nod.

"Yeah, it's me," he said.

Noodle ran into her friend with a hug. "I got a tad bit frightened by the car park's sounds and shadows."

Murdoc scoffed with a playful grin. "A tad bit frightened, eh?"

She nodded and pulled back slightly from the embrace so she could look up at him.

"Murdoc, is it safe out here at this time of night?" she asked with a tone of fear.

"'A course it's safe, Noodle," he said matter-of-factly. "Why would I be out 'ere if it wasn't?"

"I was only wondering," she rested her head back on his chest.

"'Ey, why are ya out here, anyway, Noodle?" asked Murdoc. "It's past your bed time, innit?"

Noodle broke their embrace and placed her hands on her hips defiantly.

"Murdoc, don't tell me what to do," she said. "I can make my own decisions. I'm an adult now."

Murdoc smiled slyly and Noodle couldn't help but return the smile with one of her own.

"Oh, ya are, now?" asked Murdoc in a somewhat suggestive tone.

"Yup," Noodle gave him a serious look, which finally turned into a smile.

Murdoc smiled and edged a bit closer to her, putting his hand on her back and gently pulling her close. As he did this, a siren went off in the distance, slowly getting closer and closer.

"Dammit," Murdoc cursed. "C'mon, Noodle!"

Murdoc grabbed her hand and ran towards a alley in the car park, dragging her along with him as quickly as possible without causing her to stumble down.

"Ah!" Noodle almost yelped. "I thought you said it was safe out here!"

"I 'ave a curfew!" he said as if it should've been glaringly obvious.

Murdoc dragged her inside the alleyway and they both leaned against the wall, hoping to be passed. The siren sound passed them and grew faint. When it was finally gone, Murdoc let out a reassuring breath of air he'd been holding.

"That was…interesting," Noodle said somewhat jokingly.

Murdoc nodded, not so much in agreement, but more like in a "yeah-yeah-we-know" sort of way.

"Alright, it's gone, let's go before I get community service again."

Noodle nodded. Murdoc leaned off the wall and began to leave the alleyway. Noodle didn't follow, just stood beside the alley wall. For some reason, she felt like she should say something…something that would make her mind feel a lot better about what had happened between her and Murdoc earlier that day.

"Um…Murdoc?" she asked.

He stopped at the opening of the alley and turned around to see what she had to say.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"Well…" she began, feeling somewhat awkward. "I was wondering…if it's okay with you…and well, about what happened at the bar…is it okay…I mean…can we…can we try that…that tongue thing again?"

Murdoc looked at her confusedly for a second, and then remembered what she was talking about.

"What? …What, you mean a French kiss?" he asked.

Noodle opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She closed her mouth and merely nodded. Murdoc couldn't help but have a slight smile slip over his face.

"Well… I don't see why not," he hesitated and then slowly began to approach her, standing in front of the alley wall. He paused about halfway to where she was and looked at her suspiciously. "You aren't gonna bite my tongue again, are ya?"

Noodle shook her head with smile, a slight blush appearing over her naturally rosy cheeks.

Murdoc smiled and came in front of her. She backed up against the wall of the alley as Murdoc raised a hand to lightly brush her bangs out of he eyes. He gently touched the side of her face. She smiled at him. Noodle felt his lips touch hers as he slowly snaked his tongue into her mouth. She closed her eyes and felt the power of the kiss for the moment it lasted. It was really her second French kiss. The first one hadn't gone so well. But to her, this experience was her first French kiss. As the kiss came to an end, Noodle blinked, gazing into Murdoc's Persian eyes. She put her hand on the side of his face and smiled slightly. Noodle could barely see the trace of a smile on his face too.

"Okay…time to go," he said quietly, trying not to break the moment, but having no choice.

Noodle nodded, also trying not to break the moment. Murdoc moved away from her and waited for her to follow him out of the alleyway. They both left the alley and began walking back to his Winnebago and Kong Studios.

They reached his Winnebago. Murdoc opened the door and went inside. He turned around in the doorway to say good-bye to Noodle.

"Bye, Murdoc…and thank you," she told him.

He smiled. "I'll see ya tomorrow, Noodle Cup."

Noodle nodded and turned away, looking at the route back to Kong Studios. She silently gulped. The way back to the door of Kong looked even a bit more scary than the way she'd come. She turned back around to Murdoc, who was still standing in the doorway, waiting for her to leave.

"Murdoc…I…I don't want to walk through there…can I…can I stay here with you tonight? Just for tonight?" she asked.

"Well…I…I guess you can," he told her. "I mean, if ya want to, that is…"

Noodle nodded. "I want to."

"Alright then," he said. "If it's fine with you, then it's fine with me."

He moved out of the doorway and allowed Noodle inside the Winnebago. When they were both inside, he closed the door behind them.

"Thanks, Murdoc," she said with a smile.

"Eh, no problem, Noodle Cup," he told her. "You know you're welcome 'ere anytime ya want. Now, you can sleep on this couch, 'ere, and I'll stay in 'ere with ya so ya won't be scared. But I'll sleep on this one, of course."

Murdoc pointed out the two different couches in the Winnebago.

"Alright," Noodle nodded happily. She sat down on her couch. "So, what can I wear?"

"I dunno…" he said. "I guess what you've got on."

"But these are clothes," Noodle told him. "I can't sleep in clothes. I have to have pajamas. Sleeping in clothes is just plain uncomfortable."

"Hmm…" Murdoc scratched the back of his head thoughtfully. "Well, if I remember right, I think there's a pair a' pajamas in that closet over there. There's room to change in there too, so don't worry."

Noodle went over to the closet and looked inside. She went in it and turned on the lights.

"Wow, this closet is big," Noodle commented.

"Yeah," Murdoc agreed. "There should be a pair a' pajamas on that top shelf."

"I see them," Noodle said from inside the closet. "Hey…aren't these the ones Russel got you for your birthday?"

"Yeeaaah…tried 'em…didn't like 'em…their all yours if ya want 'em," he told her.

"Thanks," Noodle said.

"Yup."

After a few minutes, Murdoc heard a sexy voice come from behind him.

"Hey, Murdoc…"

He turned around and saw Noodle inside the pajamas, which were extremely too big for her. The long sleeves and pants went way past her hands and feet. The pajamas were a plaid coloring of red, green, brown, and black. He smiled at her. Something about seeing her in those way-too-big pajamas made him feel like snickering. She couldn't help but look adorable in anything she wore.

Noodle spun around once in the pajamas and came to a stop, smiling at him sneakily.

"How do I look?" she asked still in her little sexy voice.

Murdoc smiled. "The same as ya do every time I see you—gorgeous beyond words."

Noodle giggled and ran over to her couch. She pounced up on it and lay there smiling at Murdoc. Murdoc smiled back and picked up a blanket from the other side of the room. He brought the blanket over to where Noodle was lying down and wrapped it around her, tucking her in gently. He kissed her forehead.

"Good-night, Murdoc," Noodle told him sleepily.

"G'night, love," he answered and went back over to his couch and lay down.

Soon, Noodle and Murdoc were both silently asleep.

---

A crash of thunder boomed through the darkness of night followed by another strike of lightning. It was raining extremely hard now, and could be heard on the roof of the car park. As another thunder crash rang loudly, Noodle jumped awake, partly from a nightmare, partly from the storm. She yelped quickly and jumped off of her couch and ran over to Murdoc's couch and jumped inside under his blanket beside him.

This caused Murdoc to wake up and look around for whatever was bugging his sleep. He blinked and looked around, finally spotting Noodle curled up next to him, looking like a frightened little puppy.

"Noodle, love, what's the matter?" he asked quietly as she whimpered once.

"Huh?" she looked up at him with wide, scared eyes.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked again.

"I…I just was having a nightmare…and then the thunder…and…oh…" she closed her eyes, trying not to be afraid. "I'm never scared of thunder, but…"

"Shh, it's alright, Noodle," he gave her a gentle hug. "…I'll let ya stay 'ere beside me…okay?"

She nodded. "Okay."

"Alright, then," Murdoc held her close and gently caressed her back. "Don't be scared, love. I'm not gonna let any 'arm come to ya."

"Thanks, Murdoc," Noodle said quietly. "I think I feel better now…"

"Alright," Murdoc ended the embrace and only stroked the back of her head gently. "G'night, Noodle, and don't be afraid. I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Okay," Noodle said.

Murdoc closed his eyes and began to fall asleep again. He was almost asleep, when he heard Noodle's voice.

"I love you, Murdoc," was all she said.

Murdoc opened his eyes and looked at Noodle. Noodle looked back at him with love and passion in her eyes. He hesitated, and then gently brushed her bangs out her face with his hand. After a few seconds, Murdoc could only think of one answer. He kissed Noodle gently, letting her know that he also loved her. Letting her know that he understood what she was asking.

* * *

And…fade to black! Hehe. I hope ya know what happens next, 'cos I don't write those kind of scenes. Lol. R&R! 


End file.
